It is known in the pharmaceutical art to prepare compositions which provide for slow release of pharmacologically active substances contained in said compositions after oral administration to humans and animals Such slow release compositions are used to delay absorption of a medicament until it has reached certain portions of the alimentary tract. Such controlled release of a medicament in the alimentary tract further maintains a desired concentration of said medicament in the blood stream for a longer duration than would occur if conventional rapid release dosage forms are administered.
Slow release formulations known in the art include specially coated pellets, coated tablets and capsules wherein the slow release of the active medicament is brought about through selective breakdown of the coating of the preparation or through compounding with a special matrix to affect the release of a drug. Some slow release formulations provide for related sequential release of a single dose of an active compound at predetermined periods after administration.
It is the intent of all slow release preparations to provide a longer period of pharmacologic response after the administration of the drug and is ordinarily experienced after the administration of the rapid release dosage forms. Such longer periods of response provides for many inherent therapeutic benefits that are not achieved with corresponding short acting, immediate release preparations. Thus, therapy may be continued without interrupting the sleep of the patient, which is of special importance when treating an epileptic patient to prevent nocturnal seizures, or for those patients who experience migraine headaches on awakening, as well as for the debilitated patient for whom uninterrupted sleep is essential.
Another critical role for extending acting medications is in therapy of cardiovascular diseases whereby optimal peak blood levels of a medicament must be maintained at the steady state level to achieve the desired therapeutic effect. Unless conventional rapid acting drug therapy is carefully administered at frequent intervals to maintain effective steady state blood levels of the drug, peaks and valleys in the blood level of the active drug occurs because of the rapid absorption, systemic excretion of the compound and through metabolic inactivation, thereby producing special problems in maintenance therapy of the patient. A further general advantage of longer acting drug preparations is improved patient compliance resulting from the avoidance of missed doses through patient forgetfulness.
The prior art teaching of the preparation and use of compositions providing the slow release of an active compound from a carrier is basically concerned with the release of the active substance into the physiologic fluid of the alimentary tract. However, it is generally recognized that the mere presence of an active substance in the gastrointestinal fluids does not, by itself, insure bioavailability. Bioavailability, in a more meaningful sense, is the degree, or amount, to which a drug substance is absorbed to be available to a target tissue site after administration of a unit dosage form.
To be absorbed, and active drug substance must be in solution. The time required for a given proportion of an active drug substance contained in unit dosage form to enter into solution in appropriate physiologic fluids is known as the dissolution. The dissolution time of an active substance from a unit dosage form is determined as the proportion of the amount of active drug substance released from a unit dosage form over a specified time base by a test method conducted under standardized conditions. The physiologic fluids of the gastrointestinal tract are the media for determining dissolution time. The present state of the art recognizes many satisfactory test procedures to measure dissolution time for pharmaceutical compositions, and these test procedures are described in official compendia world wide.
Although there are many diverse factors which influence the dissolution of a drug substance from its carrier, the dissolution time determined for a pharmacologically active substance from the specific composition is relatively constant and reproducible. Among the different factors affecting the dissolution time are the surface area of the drug substance presented to the dissolution solvent medium, the pH of the solution, the solubility of the substance in the specific solvent medium, and the driving forces of the saturation concentration of dissolved materials in the solvent medium. Thus, the dissolution concentration of an active drug substance is dynamically modified in its steady state as components are removed from the dissolution medium through absorption across the tissue site. Under physiologic conditions, the saturation level of the dissolved materials is replenished from the dosage form reserve to maintain a relatively uniform and constant dissolution concentration in the solvent medium providing for a steady state absorption.
The transport across a tissue absorption site of the gastrointestinal tract is influenced by the Donnan osmotic equilibrium forces on both sides of the membrane since the direction of the driving force is the difference between the concentrations of active substance on either side of the membrane, i.e. the amount dissolved in the gastrointestinal fluids and the amount present in the blood. Since the blood levels are constantly being modified by dilution, circulatory changes, tissue storage, metabolic conversion and systemic excretion, the flow of active materials is directed from the gastrointestinal tract into the blood stream.
Notwithstanding the diverse factors influencing both dissolution and absorption of a drub substance a strong correlation has been established between the in-vitro dissolution time determined for a dosage form and the in-vivo bioavailability. This correlation is so firmly established in the art that dissolution time has become generally descriptive of bioavailability potential for the active component of the particular unit dosage composition. In view of this relationship, it is clear that the dissolution time determined for a composition is one of the important fundamental characteristics for consideration when evaluating slow release compositions.
Slow release pharmaceutical compositions have generally been prepared with the sustained release matrix comprising hydroxyalkyl cellulose components and higher aliphatic alcohols as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,870. While such sustained release matrix compositions have constituted a definite advance in the art, improvements in these compositions have been sought, and improvements are particularly required where the active pharmaceutical material is highly water soluble.